


All eyes on me

by Prongs_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Lance is a Baby, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor is a bastard, M/M, Manipulative Lotor (Voltron), Mild Swearing, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), No Angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Singer Lance, Smitten Keith, adashi, barman keith, fluff kinda, hinted hatt, imagine 20s vibes, just a lot of feels, klance, lance and lotor used to date, lance owns the stage, lance says fuck you to lotor, otherwise it's totally tame, shiro owns a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_writes/pseuds/Prongs_writes
Summary: Keith is a barman deeply in love with their star singer Lance who recently got out of a toxic relationship
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	All eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by this song so go and give it a listen, might help and get you in the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qx4wmsPOAI  
> Also, try and imagine some 20s vibes but could really be happening at any time

Voltron was packed. Reasonable, considering it was Friday evening. Excited chatter filled the club as everyone waited for their usual show to begin, some quite tune playing in the background. Rich people dressed in their finest suits and dresses mingled around, ladies giggling as the men tried to woo them with their bragging and promises of more shiny jewelry. The bar area had the most crowd, everyone eager to get their drink so that they can stalk off and hear the latest gossip. 

Keith honestly couldn’t care less about any of their guests and just focused on fixing drinks and passing them around as he ignored the poor attempts at flirting from some of them. He much rather preferred talking to their chef Hunk or the petite pianist Katie that prefers to go by Pidge. But he did enjoy his job and working at his brother’s place was better than working for some pretentious snob so he pushed his scoffing down and tried to remain neutral.

“A round of scotch for the booth in the corner”, the irritating voice drawled behind him. Keith didn’t even have to turn around, he’d recognize that British accent anywhere. He hadn’t heard it in a while, he kind of hoped that he’d never hear it again but not all dreams come true.

“Anything else?”, he muttered as he passed the tray to Lotor. 

“No, thank you darling”, the white-haired man drawled as he accepted the ordered drinks, “Say, have you seen Lonce?”

Keith’s eye twitched at the mention of the Cuban’s name. How dare he even ask about him? He balled his fists, “Not tonight, no.”

Lotor flicked his wrist, checked his watch. “He must be late. Who knows? Perhaps he won’t show up at all”, he laughed, obviously insinuating that Lance won’t have the guts to show up.

He quickly pulled the rag from his pocket and wiped the counter despite it being effortlessly clean. He glared at it. “I’m sure that he’ll be here.” He wasn’t sure, he knew but he wasn’t going to tell that to Mr. Douchebag over here. 

“Very well”, Lotor straightened up, fixed his suit, “Thank you, Kevin.”

“It’s Keith”, he muttered as the other male turned around and got lost in the crowd.

Six years of working there and serving him and the man still refused to get his name right. It wasn’t that hard at all but Lotor found him just to be a mere nobody considering that he was a barman. Jokes on him, Keith might as well quit his job and not work a single second in his life. Shiro even offered him that or to at least manage the whole club with him but Keith declined. He was never one for that, it was always Shiro’s thing. He preferred working and associating himself with the regular crowd instead of people like Lotor, anyway. He never bothered explaining any of this to Lotor or anyone else for that matter. He didn’t owe them anything.

“Give me a shot and make it quick”, Pidge suddenly appeared behind the bar, rummaging through the glasses, a bottle in hand.

“Make yourself at home”, an amused smile played on his lips as he grabbed a bottle himself and started fixing a drink for the lady that wore way too much make up for it to be tasteful and tried to flirt her way to a free one.

“Shut up Kogane”, her smile was replaced by a grimace as she downed a glass and slammed it on the counter. “That’s the shit.. Have you seen Lance around?”

“No.”

“You sure?”, she teased, chin prompted on her hand.

Keith could feel his cheeks heating up as he passed the drink to the lady who only scoffed and walked off. “Yes.”

She didn’t look like she believed him but she dropped it. “And Matt?”

“I think that he’s in the back.”

She groaned, “If he’s late because he wanted to flirt, I swear to God…”, the rest of the treat was unfinished as she walked off with an angry stomp. Keith flinched, poor Matt. He could swear that he heard Matt’s yelp over the sound of the bustling crowd.

He checked his own watch. Soon, he concluded. He went back to work, hands moving mechanically as he ignored the gossiping around him and focused on just doing his job. It worked...to some extent.

“Hey Kira”, Shiro greeted as he leaned against the counter. Keith only grunted back in return as he poured him his usual. “Busy night, huh? It’s as if Lotor is up tonight”, he chuckled as he accepted the glass.

And how could Keith forget that the resident snob was actually an attraction? Not just in Voltron. There was a high demand for the man all over the city. Rich, handsome, talented. Or so they say. Keith would beg to differ.

He knew the truth. He knew that Lotor would be a “nobody” if it weren’t for Lance. Sure, he’d still have his money and looks and people would know about him but this was next level. He was a performer, or so he claimed. Personally, Keith thought that he sounded like a dying seal, but nobody asked for his opinion. The only reason that Lotor made a breakthrough was a certain blue-eyed man who got wrapped up in his charm and flattery. 

Lance was too good for him and Keith was happy that he finally managed to break things off last month. Maybe a bit too happy but who could blame him? It hurt him to see how poorly Lotor treated Lance. The bastard never deserved him. 

“Yeah well, his highness couldn’t bless us tonight.”

“A shame”, Shiro lowered his glass, eyes scanning the vast area, “Where’s Lance?”

Keith slammed the bottle that he was holding on the counter. “I don’t know! Will everyone stop asking me that?”

His brother looked at him with wide eyes for a second before his face changed into a knowing smirk, “Why so worked up? I was just asking where our star is.”

Keith looked down, shame burning in his cheeks because of the outburst. “Yeah well, I don’t know.”

“I can tell”, he laughed.

“Whatever. Go and bore Adam or something”, he snapped.

Shiro raised his hands as if he was an angry dog ready to attack before chuckling, “Sheesh, someone’s in a good mood.”

“Go”, he almost yelled, hand outstretched and pointing to some random direction. To his luck, Shiro obliged and he was alone once again. 

If Keith was honest, he was wondering where Lance was too. He knew that tonight’s performance was important to him. He wanted to go and look for him himself but work had to be done and his heart had to be put on hold despite it only wanting to see the handsome Cuban and make sure that he’s okay.

Sooner than expected, Matt stepped up on the stage announcing the first guest performance of the evening. The crowd quieted. Everyone hurried to grab their drinks before settling down, face expectant, and ready to judge. 

Keith let out a breath of relief. It’s going to be easier for him now seeing how most people opted to watch the show which meant that there will be a lesser crowd around him. He didn’t pay much attention to what was going on on stage, not until Lance was announced.

The excitement was evident. Lance was famous for his playful persona that immediately brightened the room, one of the things that immediately got Keith’s attention when he first saw him years ago. He and his playful outfits, graceful moves, and that voice. Keith could spend an eternity just listening to Lance’s singing. It made his heart stop and beat faster all at the same time, enveloping him in the sweet, melodic sound that drifted across the room and made him feel as if he was getting sung to by an angel himself. And to Keith that was true, Lance was an angel. 

Years ago, when Lance first stepped into Voltron, Keith could admit that he was intimidated. He was stunning after all, way out of Keith’s league. That intimidation led him to be straight out rude to the guy when he tried to introduce himself. It took Keith months to gather the courage and apologize. To his luck, Lance just laughed it off and they started over. Their close proximity led to them befriending each other and Keith could now confidently say that Lance was probably his best friend, not that he’d ever tell him that. 

He immediately discarded every work in favor of leaning against the counter, bracing himself for what was to come. 

Lance hinted to him that that night’s show was going to be different than the ones he put up for the last two years. “Just keep your eyes on me”, he said with a wink the night before as if Keith could do anything else when Lance was in the room. Keith didn’t expect this, though.

Instead of brightly colored, sequined, feminine clothes he usually wore, Lance came out in a perfectly fitted blue suit. It was the perfect shade of blue, complimenting his smooth, caramel skin and making those blue, blue eyes even bluer. Keith didn’t think it was possible. He felt as if his breath got punched out of his lungs as he took in the way the material wrapped around his lean body, making all of the right places stand up. He looked so much better in this than in the clothes that Lotor forced on him before.

He watched as Lance stepped up to the center of the stage where a microphone was waiting for him. He waved and smiled at the audience that was filled with murmurs. Some were even blatantly pointing at him. Looks like Keith wasn’t the only one surprised here.

Lance didn’t waste a second. He grabbed the mic and took a deep breath. His head was tilted down, one blue eye peeking out and Keith could swear that he winked at him.

The Cuban didn’t lie, that night’s performance sure was different and Keith loved it. 

Lance owned the stage in a way that only he could. His silklike voice drew Keith in and he didn’t even try to fight it despite some of the guests waiting expectantly for him to get their orders. The lean body moved and glided over the stage, a dazzling smile ever so present on that flawless face. Keith could watch Lance until he died and he still wouldn’t get enough.

The song in itself was different from his usual material too. Lance made it clear that he was proving a certain point that night and Keith knew exactly what point. 

“You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn’t escape. You got to choose the ending of my faith, you put me astray”, Lance sang. Keith forced himself to pry his eyes away from the Cuban and glance at the booth in the corner where Lance’s ex sat at. “But not anymore! I’m in control! I have the stage, you can turn the page, now all eyes on me!”

Lotor sat there with a stone-cold face and a hand clutching tightly on his glass as his eyes stayed fixated on Lance who started to move closer. Lance weaved his way through the crowd, passing by the mesmerized audience, his smooth moves never stopping, his voice ever so clear. He slowed down, leaned over the table, made a show of shoving Allura, Lotor’s new lover, away before grabbing Lotor’s tie and pulling him forward.

Keith stared, eyes wide open as Lance leaned in, face inches away from his ex’s as he sang. And he was...Lance was taunting him. Calling him out in front of everyone. Belittling him and putting Lotor right where he was supposed to be and if Keith wasn’t sure that he was in love before he sure was now. 

“You don’t know what it’s like to drown away, in a puddle of shame”, Lance sang, his voice high and piercing. He was putting himself out there with this one and Keith has never been more proud. 

“And you...Yes, you...Made me insane!”, he suddenly pushed Lotor back before bouncing away and back on stage leaving the white-haired man with a shocked expression. Allura looked ashamed as she tried to distance herself from the man who was now standing up and forcibly pulling her with him. 

Lance returned to the stage and wrapped up his show with another example of his impressive vocal skills before the music died down. Keith clapped and whooped as the blue-eyed man bowed, a wide grin stretched over his face as he waved at everyone and stepped down. 

He could see him mingling with the excited crowd, accepting handshakes and pats on the back, waving the intruding questions away, that damn smile still on his face. Slowly but surely, Lance pushed his way to the smiling Keith who was still to move from his spot. 

Lance almost leaped over the counter in his attempt to hug Keith. “What did you think?”, was the first thing he said, their faces inches apart as Lance held on tightly.

“Amazing”, Keith breathed, “Just like I told you that it would be.”

Red tinted the freckled cheeks, Lance’s grin turning bashed and shy as he averted his eyes. “Thanks, it means a lot”, he whispered as he squeezed him once more before pulling away. 

“Uh, I was wondering…”, Lance played with his sleeve, still avoiding eye contact. What’s with the sudden change of mood? He almost looked...shy? What the actual fuck? Lance McClain, shy? Keith guessed that there was a first for everything.

“Yeah?”, he prompted, one thick eyebrow raised. 

“Uh”, Lance stopped before blurting out, “When’s your break?”

Keith turned towards the waiter that was passing by, “Hey, James! Take over for me, will you?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer as he rounded the bar and grabbed Lance's hand into his own. He wasn’t even doing anything there anyway. A thought that he was maybe crossing a boundary by holding his hand crossed his mind but judging by Lance's grateful expression, this was the right thing to do. 

They didn’t talk as Lance led the way towards backstage and into the room marked with his own name. He ushered Keith inside and onto the couch before locking the door and taking a seat on the chair opposite of him. 

Keith watched him as he played with his hands, squeezing them over and over again before grabbing his sleeves. After a couple of minutes of tense silence filled only by Lance’s fidgeting, Keith had enough. He grabbed Lance’s hands into his own, effectively stopping the fidgeting and getting Lance to look at him. He regretted the latter seeing as he was now stuck in place and drowning in the blue, blue, blue. 

“Is everything okay?”, his voice turned out way softer than he intended but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I..yeah, it is. For the first time in a while, it actually is”, Lance laughed, that adorable blush coming back to his cheeks, making Keith’s poor heart go into overdrive. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

Keith’s brain stopped to a halt, the words catching him off guard. “Because of me?”

Lance bit his lip, nodded, the blue turning soft. Keith couldn’t handle it. “Yeah, if it weren’t for you I’d still be stuck with that bastard. I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed being up there this much.” 

It was his turn to be shy. “It’s nothing Lance, really. The least I could do. Anyone would’ve done the same if they were in my place”, he tried to defend. 

Lance shifted in his seat, scoffed, stood up, and sat down on the worn-out couch right next to Keith, their sides pressed tightly together as they still held hands. “But they didn’t. Who knows how long he was cheating on me with Allura? Who knows how many people actually noticed that something was wrong but kept their mouths shut just because they didn’t care? Or maybe they wanted drama. Either way, there were so many people and so many opportunities where I could've found out but it was you who opened my eyes. It’s always you, Keith.” 

Forgive Keith’s poor, lovestruck heart for making him release an undignified squeak at the last words.”M-me? I really didn’t do much.” He tried to release his hands from Lance’s steely grip but to no avail. Instead, Lance held tighter, one hand coming up and cupping his chin, making indigo eyes lock with blue. 

Lance raised one elegant eyebrow, “Really? So you weren’t the one who told me since day one that Lotor was a bastard?” 

“I didn’t--”

“And you weren’t the one who kept on telling me that he wasn’t good enough?”

“I wasn’t--”

“And you weren’t the one who warned me and continued to warn me for two full years? Who has been there the entire time? Who was my friend and never gave up on me even when I let myself get manipulated by Lotor and even when I was a total ass towards you? It’s been you, Keith. Always you.” 

Keith couldn’t do anything more but just sit there, his cheeks red from embarrassment as he tried to hide behind his dark bangs. What was he supposed to say now? That he could never give up on him? That he couldn’t just stand by and watch as the literal man of his dreams got used as a puppet? That he’d do all of it over and over again because Lance and his happiness meant that much to him? 

No, he couldn't say any of that. 

He dared a look at Lance and immediately regretted it. 

Lance had a weird look in his eyes as he just stared at Keith. It wasn’t a bad look, not by far, but it was a look that Keith never got from the Cuban before. Even despite the unusual look, Lance was gorgeous. Smooth skin, still adored by that stubborn blush, making his freckles pop out. Curly hair that was purposely tousled. Eyes bluer than any sky Keith ever got a chance to see. A small smile playing at those plush, pink lips making Keith wish to just lean in and wipe it off with his own lips. Get a taste of them and see if it was like anything that he imagined. It would’ve been so easy. To just lean in and close the small gap that was between them.

“Do it”, Lance suddenly whispered. It brought Keith back, indigo widening in panic as he made eye contact again. 

“W-what?”

“Whatever you were thinking just now. Do it”, he sounded sure as he stared back at Keith, his eyes moving to Keith’s own lips for just a split of second before coming back up. 

Keith licked his lips, willed his heart to slow down for just a small bit, and give him time to think. His throat felt tight, “Are you sure?”, he croaked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” 

Should he do it? It sounded like a dream, so tempting. He examined Lance’s face for a second, looking for any trace of doubt or foul play. He found none and took it as a sign to scoot just a tiny bit closer, detach his hand from Lance’s and bring it hesitantly up to cup his soft cheek. 

His stomach did flips as he started to lean in just a bit closer. Lance followed suit. He could feel his breath ghost his face, the smell of the ocean, and something flowery filling his nose as he stopped, their lips just a mere inch apart. He looked up, got drowned in the blue that was staring back at him expectantly before his eyelids fluttered shut and he finally, finally closed that last bit of distance left.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids the second that Lance’s lips touched his. They were soft, just like Keith suspected, and tasted like something sweet. Strawberries? No. Cherries. Definitely cherries.

Keith sighed into it, angled his face just a tad bit to the right so that the kiss fit just right as Lance’s hand snaked around his neck and tangled in his hair. Keith let him just like he let him pull him just that much closer until they were pressed flush together, the gentle push and pull of their lips the only thing either of them could think about.

That kiss was everything Keith ever wanted and more. He tried to put years of silent yearning and pinning into it, show Lance just how much it meant to him, just how much Lance meant to him. Keith couldn’t help but smile a bit into it as Lance let out a small whimper after he grazed his lip with his teeth. In return, Lance kissed him harder making Keith moan into it. 

He pulled back immediately, an apologetic look splayed on his face as he stared at Lance with frightened eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Lance’s laughter was what cut him off. “God, you’re adorable”, he sighed after he managed to calm down, hand coming up to cup Keith’s pale cheek. Keith couldn’t take it, he smacked his arm. 

“What was that for?”, the Cuban yelped as he rubbed his arm.

Keith waved his hand around frantically, his brain all friend up from the kiss and failing him in every way. Thank you brain! “I don’t know, okay? What the fuck just happened?”

Lance chuckled, “It’s called a kiss, Mullet. Keep up”, He knocked his head for good measure. Keith swatted him away before both of them settled down.

Keith fidgeted a bit, finding himself completely lost as to how to act now. He kissed Lance and Lance kissed him back. But Lance just got out of a relationship so...what now? Was he looking for a rebound? Keith didn’t want to be that. He didn’t want to have his heart played with. Was this just a friendly thing? A celebratory thing? An experiment? What?

“You’re overthinking this”, Lance huffed.

“What?” 

“This”, he waved between them, “It’s not that hard to figure out, man. Or are you just that dense?” Upon Keith’s confused look, Lance just rolled his eyes before smacking the back of his head, “I like you too, dumbass.”

Like was...an understatement in Keith's case, really. Plus it made him feel like a schoolboy with a small crush. He was a grown-ass man who was deeply in love, thank you very much. He ignored the fact that Lance knew about his feeling for God knows how long now in favor of pouting.

Keith refused to believe him. “No, you don’t”, he frowned.

“Uh, yes I do. You don’t get to decide.”

“But you can’t!”

“And why is that?”, Lance was now standing up, hands on his hips, and a stubborn frown on his gorgeous face.

Keith stood up too. “Because”, he jammed his finger into Lance’s chest before the other man caught his hand and trapped it there, “You just got out of a relationship”, he listed on his other hand, “You’re probably still hurt. You’re too good for me. I’m me.”

“You can’t be serious?”, Lance all but screamed at him.

“Well, I am.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“And I don’t believe you either.” 

He took a deep breath. “How about I prove it?”, Lance smirked, suddenly calm, and Keith hated what that look did to his insides. 

He took the bait, “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” 

Lance didn’t respond. Instead, he kissed him again and Keith was a weak, weak man whose knees turned into jelly, and whose mind went blank, and who responded with as much enthusiasm as Lance was putting into it. He wrapped his arms around him, ignored his brain screaming at him to demand more answers in favor of just tasting a bit more of what he always wished for. They separated with a wet smack.

“Do you believe me now?”, Lance grinned, his arm still firmly wrapped around Keith’s waist and probably supporting half of his weight at this point. 

He smiled back, his cheeks turning even more red than they already were and clashing with his uniform. “I think that I’d need a bit more convincing”, he teased as he bit his lip. 

“Yeah?”, Lance played along, both hands resting on Keith’s hips now, keeping them pressed together. 

“Yeah”, he wrapped his arms around his neck. Just as they started leaning in again, giddy smiles adorning their faces that were flushed pink, a loud knock on the door startled them.

Both of them jumped apart, looking guilty despite the fact that nobody could even see them. Keith rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the blush now coming down his neck and up to his ears. Lance didn’t look any better where he stood while fixing his disgruntled clothes. Good thinking. Keith ran a rushed hand through his mussed up hair in a poor attempt of fixing whatever Lance did with it.

“What?”, Lance called out after another knock.

“Keith”, Adam’s voice sounded from the other side,” I know that you’re in there with Lance. You two better stop whatever you’re doing and drag your asses out there before I drag them myself.” 

Keith wanted to smack him into yesterday, “Fuck off, Adam.”

“Love you too. You have three minutes before I send Takashi to get you and trust me, he is not happy.” They could hear the sound of disappearing footsteps before they were left alone once again.

“Guess we better go, huh?”, Keith said as he kicked the floor and started making his way to the door.

Lance’s hand on his wrist stopped him. “Keith, wait.” 

He turned back to him, not sure what to expect. He was probably going to say sike or tell him that he changed his mind. “Yeah?”

Lance looked shy again as he tried to hide his face by tilting it down. He licked his lips, “Can we talk? Later. After you finish your shift.”

“I’ll be here until six in the morning, Lance”, he pointed out. 

Lance met his gaze, nodded. “That’s okay. I can wait.”

Keith observed him for a couple of seconds more before his face relaxed into a loving smile. Maybe there’s a small chance after all? He squeezed Lance’s hand. “Sure, we can talk then.” 

Lance smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the edges and shining like no star in the sky, looking at him like no one else ever did. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, Moonshine <3


End file.
